


30 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 30 : "Tu es superbe ce soir."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	30 décembre

**Author's Note:**

> Suite du jour 2 (secrets/révélations) de la ZoSan week 2018.

**30 décembre**

Sanji attendait que Zoro soit prêt. Il jouait inconsciemment avec sa bague de fiançailles. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine à peine qu'elle était à son doigt, mais il en avait déjà pris l'habitude. Repenser à ce jour où Zoro l'avait demandé en mariage le calma un peu. La surprise avait été totale. Quelques semaines à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient rendu leur relation publique. Les choses commençaient tout juste à se tasser. Et puis la veille de Noël, Zoro avait fait sa demande. Il l'avait fait ici, dans leur salon, en toute intimité. Sanji n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Ce soir serait leur première sortie officielle. Personne n'était au courant de leurs fiançailles, mais Sanji refusait de retirer sa bague. Les plus observateurs comprendraient certainement. D'autant plus que Zoro en portait une aussi. Sanji avait mis du temps pour trouver la bonne. Mais depuis la veille, Zoro arborait un anneau d'or blanc et de titane au design tout simple, mais qui était parfait pour son fiancé.

Après cette soirée de charité à laquelle il avait tenu à assister, Sanji aurait quelques jours de congé. Ils avaient décidé de partir passer le nouvel an à la montagne, dans un lieu reculé où ils auraient tout le loisir de passer du temps ensemble et de commencer à parler de leur mariage. L'année prochaine s'annonçait déjà formidable pour Sanji. 

— Tu es superbe ce soir.

La voix de Zoro le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son compliment. Il lui avait fait faire un costume sur mesure, d'une grande maison italienne. Il lui allait à la perfection. 

Ce n'était pas le Zoro dont il était tombé amoureux, mais c'était tout de même plaisant de le voir habillé comme ça. Peut-être que ce serait une occurrence qui se répèterait, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à se cacher.

Zoro s'était rapproché, et Sanji combla le dernier mètre entre eux. D'un geste machinal, il replaça le col de sa veste.

— Tu devrais te maquiller plus souvent.

Sanji sourit. Il savait à quel point Zoro aimait lorsqu'il le faisait. Il disait que le noir de ses paupières ne faisait que rendre ses yeux encore plus bleus et plus envoûtants.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il simplement, perdant son regard dans le sien.

— Plus que toi. Tu as l'air nerveux.

Sanji ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

— J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas poser trop de questions.

— Ça va bien se passer, le rassura Zoro.

Ils avaient été longuement briefés par Robin, sa manager, trouvant des réponses aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber et des moyens de détourner celles auxquelles ils ne voulaient pas répondre. Ils avaient pensé à annoncer leurs fiançailles de la même manière qu'ils avaient annoncé leur relation, mais Sanji avait été égoïste et avait voulu garder jalousement cette information encore quelques jours.

— On va finir par être en retard, s'amusa Zoro.

Sanji avait la fâcheuse manie de partir dans ses pensées ces derniers temps. Pour se faire pardonner, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé. Une voiture les attendait en bas de l'immeuble, mais elle patienterait bien encore quelques secondes. 

— Allons-y alors.

Main dans la main, ils quittèrent leur appartement, prêts à affronter la foule de fans et de journalistes réunis. Si Zoro était à ses côtés, alors Sanji se sentait capable de tout.


End file.
